Wings Of A Butterfly
by Nanako Reizei
Summary: "Come on, and show them your love. Rip out the wings of a butterfly. For your soul, my love. Rip out the wings of a butterfly. For your soul." Oneshot. SxK


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owner, Kazuki Takahashi. The song "Wings Of A Butterfly" belongs to H.I.M and their record label. Absolutely no money was gained from writing this story.

A/N: I am in a depressed state at the moment so forgive me if this fic is a little on the dark side. If you get what it means then you're great. I will also post the meaning of this song at the end of this fic so the rest of you won't be in the dark.

**Wings Of A Butterfly**

**By ****Nanako Reizei**

_Heaven ablaze in our eyes.  
We're standing still in time. _

Sapphire eyes set their sights on passion filled amber ones. A light breeze whipped the boy's hair into their faces and made it sting. Everything else in the world seemed to just stop. The meadow was quiet. The birds no longer sang their cheerful songs and nothing seemed to make the slightest movement. A pale hand reached out and swept blond hair from the smaller teen's face. A playful smile appeared on the blond's face and he stepped closer to the taller teen, reaching up to place a butterfly light kiss on the other's lips.

The brunet kissed back while putting his arms tightly around Katsuya's waist. He then fell backward, taking the blond with him. They both laughed at the postion they were in; Kaiba on bottom and Katsuya on top. Katsuya leaned down and put his hands on the back of Kaiba's neck and pressed his lips to Kaiba's. The brunet willingly opened his mouth so Katsuya could explore. Katsuya was more than happy and explored Kaiba's mouth to his hearts content. Moments like this were hard to get.

_The blood on our hands is the wine.  
We offer as sacrafice. _

When Katsuya pulled away, he noticed something. There were red stains on his lover's arms and blood streaks running down to his hands. The brunet's eyes widened in shock as he realized his bandages had come unwound. He tried to sit up but Katsuya forced him back down and grasped his arm tightly. Kaiba looked away shamefully as the smaller teen pushed his sleeve up to reveal blood soaked bandages and deep cuts.

"Seto..." Katsuya whispered lightly into the wind and tried to look at his lover's face. Kaiba refused to look into the demanding amber eyes which made Katsuya feel horrible. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes. How could Seto do this to him? Those were quite obviously self inflicted wounds and from how deep they were, Katsuya could tell those were meant to be the killer of Seto Kaiba. The blond's tears finally came down his face quietly and went unnoticed by Kaiba until he decided to finally look at Katsuya.

_Come on and show, them your love.  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly. _

"Katsuya don't cry for me. You know I love you." The brunet told Katsuya while sitting up to push the blond on his back so that he was on top of the blond instead. Katsuya reached to wipe his tears away but Kaiba beat him to it, wiping the tears away with a pale yet bloodied hand. Some of the blood smeared on the blond's face so Kaiba licked it off, liking how it tasted coming off the one person he loved.

"Why Seto? Why...would you try to leave me by death?" Katsuya asked once the brunet was finished cleaning his face of the blood. Kaiba shook his head as if trying to deny something. He leaned down and kissed the blond in hope of avoiding the question. Katsuya grasped Kaiba's shoulder but didn't push him away. Kaiba forced the blond's mouth open with his tongue and began a little exploration of his own.

_For your soul, my love.  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly.  
For your soul. _

The brunet pulled away with a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Katsuya released his hold on Kaiba's shoulders and sat up. They both avoided looking at each other, not being able to come up with anything to say. Kaiba stood up and offered his hand to the blond. Katsuya took it and helped himself up with the support from his lover.

Moments later, Kaiba started to walk away towards a flower with black and blue butterflies resting on the leaves of the plant. Katsuya didn't say anything but followed Kaiba and crouched down beside him. There were two beautiful butterflies resting side by side on the wild flower as if they were lovers themselves. They appeared at ease and just stay there enjoying the light breeze and warm sunshine.

_This endless mercy mile._  
_We're crawling side by side.  
With hell freezing over in our eyes._  
_Gods kneel before our crime._

"They're pretty, Seto." Katsuya gave a small smile at the two butterflies. The brunet nodded in acknowledgement but kept staring at them. He suddenly plucked both of them off the flower and stood back up. Katsuya stood back up with him and gave Kaiba a questioning look.

"Stick your hand out." The brunet ordered. Katsuya complied and stuck his hand out, only to have one of the butterflies dropped into his hand. He blinked in surprise at the poor little creature now resting on his palm. Kaiba held onto his and began to walk back where they orginally were. The blond sighed and followed him, taking along the butterfly. Why was Seto acting so strange? And about butterflies...

_Come on lets show, them your love._  
_Rip out the wings of a butterfly._  
_For your soul, my love.  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly.  
_

"Seto, what are we doing with these butterflies?" Katsuya asked once they stopped walking and stood in their original spot. The brunet turned to look at him and showed that he had the butterfly held by each wing, ready to rip out the wings. The smaller teen's eyes widened. Why would Seto hurt such a beautiful creature? A defenseless one at that!

"Seto no!" Katsuya yelled but it was too late. With one jerk of each hand, the wings were torn away from the body. Kaiba let the main body roll off his hand but still held onto the two wings. The blond looked at his lover, horrified. Then the brunet motioned for Katsuya to do the same thing.

_For your soul._  
_Rip out the wings of a butterfly._  
_Don't let go._  
_Rip out the wings of a butterfly._  
_For your soul._

The blond looked at the butterfly in his hand. Should he do it? Could he do it? Katsuya looked back up to see Kaiba staring at him like he was expecting something. He gulped and took another look at the creature. It was beautiful and wild. Did he have the right to take that away? To trade a beautiful creature's life for his own eternal one?

Katsuya gripped each wing carefully and thought hard. He felt tears come to his eyes. Butterflies were one of his favorite creatures besides dragons. They were very graceful and delicate. But this was for Seto... The blond lowered his gaze, bit his lip, then tore out the wings of a butterfly. The body fell to the ground while the wings remained in Katsuya's hands.

_For your soul._  
_Rip out the wings of a butterfly. _  
_Don't let go._  
_Rip out the wings of a butterfly._

The tears fell and landed on his hands where the butterfly had been. Kaiba walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the blond from behind. The brunet could feel Katsuya shaking. He put his hands out in front of the blond which still held the wings from his butterfly. Katsuya looked at the brunet's hands and raised them with his own. Together, they released the wings and a soft breeze carried them away.

_For your soul._  
_Rip out the wings of a butterfly. _  
_Don't let go._  
_Rip out the wings of a butterfly._

"Katsuya, earlier you asked a question stating why would I try to leave you by death. But now, I can't leave you by death for our souls are eternal together. We'll always be together_. Forever_." Kaiba turned the blond so that Katsuya was facing him and placed a butterfly light kiss on his lips.

_'But, was taking an innocent creature's life really worth it?_' Katsuya thought to himself as his mouth was now being invaded by the brunet. He parted his lips and allowed Kaiba to re-explore his mouth. After a few minutes of making out, they both turned and walked away as it started to rain. The heavens were mourning the death of two innocent creatures.

_For your soul. _

**A/N: Okay for those who don't understand the meaning of the song, I will tell you. **

**Greek mythology states that if you ripped out the wings of a butterfly, you would live forever. But the question is: Would you be able to destroy a beautiful creature to live forever?**


End file.
